Sam's Little Sister
by CeriseLime
Summary: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON A BREAK. Sam Uley may be a powerful Alpha with a happy life, but the same can't be said for his little sister, Avery Uley. When fourteen year old Ave phases, angry at the world, not everything goes smoothly. How will Avery learn to cope as she learns more about her world than she'd ever thought she'd know?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I, rather depressingly, do not own Twilight or any of the characters, other than my fictitious ones. Stephenie Meyer is the awesome person who owns Twilight.

Now, on with the story!

Having a werewolf big brother is decidedly, not the best aspect of my life. He is overbearing, protective, annoyingly calm, and yet somehow reassuring. What with all the drama in his life, somehow I expected his attitude towards me, his little sister, to change. Sam is, remarkably unfazed by his life shift. I can't exactly claim the same.

I suppose he has it slightly better than me. Married to a loving wife, alpha of La Push pack, and he even had all of the members of the council there to help him when he shifted. You know what I've got, an overprotective brother, no father, and no friends. It wasn't that I didn't know people who wanted to be my friend; I simply hated all the people who tried. Excluding Sam and Emily, I barely considered anyone to be worth talking to. My perspective sounds condescending but try talking to some of the idiots I'm sad to say I know.

Ever since Jacob left, taking Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry with him, the pack ranks had shifted. Sam hadn't appointed a Beta to replace Jake, but Paul and Jared were all for fighting out for it. Currently, Jared was losing as he spent far too much time with his imprinted girlfriend, Kim. Collin and Brady were still being initiated into the pack, and Sam told me he was trying to keep them from doing too much. He didn't like them being so young. I agreed, whenever they came round to Emily's place, which was where I ended up spending most of my time they acted all immature. I wasn't amused.

This was all the information I could drag out of whoever showed up at Emily's. Boredom was a weak description of my life. That was, until today. Today could simultaneously be described as the most intriguing and confusing day of my life.

I woke up curled on the couch in Emily's house. I noted that I must of drifted off and ended up spending the night. I knew Emily wouldn't mind, but Sam would be mad. He tried to insist I spent less time around him and his wife, claiming they needed space. I understood his perspective, but it lacked one key piece of information. Exactly where was I supposed to go? I couldn't exactly spontaneously combust into thin air could I?

Uncurling my body from its rigid position, I rose, a hand brushing through my hair. I was still wearing the navy t-shirt and sweatpants from yesterday. My slightly curly black hair resembled a tangled mess. Swinging my legs round, I stood up and made my way to the kitchen. I was not alone. Collin Littlesea sat merrily on a stool, munching on an apple, and smiling at me as he saw me enter. I scowled back at him.

He merely chuckled at my expression. Somehow, he fancied that he held a charm about him that would make me 'fall' for him. 'Pff, as if. He's a year too young.' I thought. I made my way to the fridge, pulling out a yoghurt. I turned to get a spoon from the drawer, realizing too late that Collin had moved his chair so it was exactly in front of the draw I needed to reach.

Standing my ground, I spoke in a harsh tone, my words spitting out like icy venom aimed at his throat. "Move now." I said. Collin took it all in stride. Smiling like he couldn't be any happier, he spoke, "What's the magic word Ave?". I groaned, but complied. "Move, please." I said, a little less icily. He slowly got up, winked at me, and moved his chair out of my way.

I tugged the drawer open and grabbed my spoon. Sitting down on a stool as far away as I could muster from him, I pulled open my yoghurt and began to eat it slowly. I glared at him, and simply continued to smirk. "What's the problem Ave? Wolf got your tongue?" he jeered. I ignored him, but I didn't feel like eating in his presence. Throwing my yoghurt in the trash, I dumped my spoon in the sink, and left Collin to his own amusements.

Jogging through the forest alone, and I attempted to attain the peace of mind I so desperately craved. If I came back still angry, it would only encourage Collin further. Yet I couldn't stop feeling the hot anger pulsing through me, and this time it wasn't relenting. It almost seemed to be growing, radiating through my body, and I didn't feel quite myself. The quiet forest wasn't providing any sense of calm, and so I decided to head back home, or at least, back to Emily's.

When I got back, Collin was still there, but now Sam was up, and they were engaged in conversation. Collin still had the cheek to wink at me. I felt too hot and bothered to scowl back. Sam noticed my entrance, and turned to me. "Hi Ave, I was-Ave? Avery? Are you all right? Avery?!" he yelled with concern as I felt myself fall on the floor. My body went through several spasms, and I screamed. The heat wasn't mildly uncomfortable, but burning painfully. I felt as if my body was made out of play dough, and some child was morphing it into something completely different.

The heat stopped, and suddenly I found myself on all fours. 'Where am I? What happened? I'm scared!' the thoughts were rushing through my head so fast I couldn't focus on one particular one. I tried to look for an exit, and found one. I dashed out the door so fast; I knocked over a stool in my haste. Being outside slightly relieved some of my fears, but I was still mightily confused.

I yelped loudly as something large and black moved in my peripheral vision. Turning round, I was greeted by a large black wolf, and a smaller dark brown wolf standing behind him. Thoughts, which were still racing through my head, were interrupted by a voice I recognized as Sam's, but I couldn't hear where it was coming from. 'Avery, calm down, it's me, Sam. Let me explain things to you.' The voice said. Another voice also pierced my thoughts, this one belonged to Collin, only it sounded more reassuring, not jeering like usual. 'Ave, calm down, you need to listen to Sam.' Collin said, surely in an attempt to calm me.

I found myself whining, but I lied down on the soft earth. As my voice didn't appear to want to work, I found myself thinking my words. 'Sam! I'm so scared Sam! What happened?' I thought, hoping he could hear me in the same way that I appeared able to hear him. Collin interrupted my thoughts, probably unable to contain them. 'You phased Ave. You're a wolf.' He thought. Those six words hit the shock-override-button in my mind. 'I'm a what?! How did this happen?! Can it be fixed?! I don't want to be a mutt!' I thought, not thinking about how I was phrasing my words.

The black wolf turned to growl at the dark brown one, who shrunk a little lower to the ground. 'Sorry Sam, it just came out!' Collin thought anxiously. On any normal day, I would relish in the fact that Collin was anxious, but this was clearly not a normal day. I felt anger begin to rise above fear in my thoughts, which I directed at Sam, ignoring Collin for a moment. 'Sam! Answer my question! Can this be fixed?!' I thought, the rage evident in my thoughts.

The black wolf turned to face me now, only it wasn't just the black wolf anymore, it was Sam, and he looked angry. He took a few steps forward, his legs stiff, and uttered a low, menacing growl. I felt my anger dissipate almost instantly, and before I remember telling my new body to, my head had dipped for Sam. His enraged thoughts rang through both mine and Collins minds, making us both visibly flinch. 'I am Sam Uley, alpha of this pack, and I will not be spoken to like that by anyone, especially not by you Avery Uley.' He thought to me, although Collin still got every word.

I wanted to say something, but Sam wasn't done. 'You are one of us now, and you will have to learn to accept it. Now, Collin, since you decided that you were fit to tell her what she was, you can spend the rest of the day and however many more days explaining the rest of it.' Sam thought, turning back to Collin. Collin simply thought 'Yes Sam.' although I could tell he was about as happy with this pairing as I was.

The black wolf seemed to sigh, and then he shot off into the woods. His last thoughts to us were 'I'll need to explain what's happened to the rest of the pack and somehow get word to Jacob.' I turned back to Collin, and he glared at me. Both of us not wanting to start my new education into being a wolf, we stood there glowering at each other for several minutes before Emily came out.

Her words were simple and accepting. "Sam's texted me. He says he wants you guys to get going." She said, turning to go back inside. She paused, and smiled, before turning back to wish us both luck. I watched her figure enter the house, before turning to grimly approach Collin. 'What's first then?' I asked mentally. Collin let out a chortle, something akin to laughter as he began to realize the bright side of being my teacher. I snarled unappreciatively. 'Well…' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Unfortunately, Stephenie Meyer isn't Santa, so I can't request ownership of Twilight for Christmas. Sad times… Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

xxx

I almost felt bad that Collin had to put up with me for however long it took to inform me on all pack knowledge and secrets. This didn't stop me from glaring at him whenever he tried to make a joke. The first lesson I had to learn was how to shift back. It involves taking all of yourself, back inside of you. The first few times, I felt embarrassment seep over me, and so I was unable to shift. Collin took the opportunity to laugh as I snuck behind a bush to shift back. I snarled, but tried to ignore him.

The shift back was less painful than turning into a wolf, but it was still an unusual sensation. I felt a final shiver run down my spine as I realized that I was back. Collin had already taken the opportunity to pull on his extra pair of shorts, but I was still naked. I dashed back to Emily's house before he had the chance to see me without clothes on. Collin would never let that go.

Borrowing some jeans and a green t-shirt from Emily, I found Collin, now joined by Brady Fuller, waiting outside. Brady didn't wait for me to even finish shutting the door before he began to annoy me. "So, little Avery shifted then? Fancy you're a big bad wolfie now?" he jeered. I felt anger radiate through my body again, and literally had to fight to control myself. I retorted angrily, as it would alleviate some of my inner rage. "What's to you Brady?" I said icily.

Making my way down the stairs, a look of disgust plastered to my face, I turned to Collin. "What's next?" I asked, my irritation at the pair of them clearly playing out on my tongue. "Well, I figured me and Brady could explain some of the pack knowledge to you." He said, his eyes glinting evilly. I felt confused. 'Surely Sam's already told me most of it?' I thought. I decided to voice my opinion on this matter. "What do you two think you know that I don't?" I said, acting as if their knowledge was inferior to mine.

Brady smirked and turned to smile at Collin. 'Oh no! This can't be good!' I thought. They were like a pair of twins, and destiny had them eager to annoy me at every possible moment. I scowled at their clearly malicious intentions. "Walk and talk." I retorted icily. Apparently, Sam hadn't been keeping me in the know. This irked me. Somehow, I'd always figured he'd tell me everything there was to know. I felt betrayed to know that this wasn't the case.

Collin and Brady spent the rest of the day explaining the happenings of the pack and everything that they could remember that I ought to know. I didn't say anything to either of them, although my inner monologue was going crazy as I reacted internally. 'There are vampires too? And we live near them?!' I thought as Collin told me how the story of the 'Cold One's' which I'd heard often enough, was actually relevant to some of our neighbors.

The growing feeling of shock and betrayal was starting to numb the impact of some of what they told me. I felt more anger towards my brother from keeping all of this hidden from me. Collin and Brady began to sense this through my quiet exterior, and began to speak less. It was almost as if they could feel the inner tension bubbling through me. More than anything I wanted Sam to be here. I wanted him to explain to me why I knew none of this, despite being his sister, despite being practically the closest to him and his pack. I knew I was owed an explanation. I just couldn't wait to get one from him.

As morning wore into afternoon, and then evening, and I still hadn't spoken to either of them, I felt one question peak on the tip of my tongue. It was more of a girl thing, and for the sake of being a girl, I asked it. "What do I look like as a wolf?" I said, my tone not icy or rage filled, but curious. This shocked both Collin and Brady, and it took Collin a few seconds to find his tongue again. "Well, you're sort of a light silver I would say, almost white really, a nice contrast to Sam. You have thick fur and large eyes." He said, and I could hear in his words that he was trying to avoid offending me in any way.

I huffed in reply, but didn't say anything else, and both boys remained silent. It was then that we heard a deep howl break the silence of the forest. I didn't need to see the wolf that was howling; I knew it was Sam. Brady and Collin shifted quickly and easily, tying their shorts around their legs. I took more time, but they both waited for me as I changed behind a tree and then shifted. Shifting into a wolf was more voluntary this time, and it happened with less pain, although I still felt as if my body was being molded.

We ran in unison, none of us being fast enough to outrun each other. Within a minute, we met up with Sam and Paul, who I recognized as a dark silver wolf standing next to Sam. Jared was still on his way. I felt exposed, what with five male voices invading my head. I wanted to tell them to shut up so I could think, but of course I couldn't without receiving a growl from either Sam or Paul.

Our thoughts went something like this:

'Good job on shifting Ave' thought Paul

'Jared get your butt here now' thought Sam

'I am, I was just with-' thought Jared before he was cut off by all of us

'Kim, we know!' we thought in unison

'I explained most of it to her Sam' thought Collin

'Hey! I helped' thought Brady

'Barely' I thought

Paul chortled, the wolf form of laughing

'Shut up Paul' thought Brady

'Aww, little pup trying to act mature? How cute' thought Paul

'Shut up Paul' thought Sam

'I'm a second away guys' thought Jared

Suddenly, Jared burst through the tree line and trotted up to us.

'Finally' I thought, receiving a glare from Jared

'Hey! You're late, you gotta deal with the consequences!' thought Paul in my defense

Paul winked at me.

'Shut up, we have more important matters.' thought Sam

'Yeah,' I thought accusingly 'like avoiding telling me anything about the pack, Sam!'

'Ooooh, she doesn't look happy Sam' Paul thought

'Shut it Paul, and I only told you was necessary at the time' thought Sam

'So nothing, I'm not an idiot Sam, although you clearly thought I was' I thought back

Sam growled at me, and I shut up. I hated the power he held over us in this way, and there was nothing we could do against it.

'I've got the news to Jacob, and he wants to meet tonight' thought Sam

'Aww, but I've got plans to go out with Kim tonight' thought Jared, and immediately we were bombarded with the two of them making out in a cinema

We all snarled at him

'Irrelevant, pack meetings are more important' thought Sam

'Well I've got nowhere better to be' I thought

'Same' thought Paul

Sam glared at me for my tone, but I could sense he was happy that I wasn't challenging him in my limited knowledge of pack life before phasing.

'My mom's not going to be happy about this' thought Brady

'Just make up some excuse' thought Paul

'Like that'll work. I'm an inch away from being grounded' thought Brady

I felt sympathetic towards him, and I was glad that I didn't have to deal with problems at home like he did.

'Brady, just say you went out to hang out with me' thought Collin

Brady nodded, but I knew he felt unsure.

'So when and where Sam?' I thought, turning back to him

'We'll all meet tonight at Emily's before heading to the border. Be there at 7, no later' Sam thought

We all agreed, before heading off. Jared ran back to cancel his plans with Kim, while Paul ran with Collin and Brady to help Brady with his mom. That left Sam and me.

'I'm still angry Sam' I thought before darting away.

I knew he felt bad, but he didn't say anything. I few moments later and I could feel his presence leave my mind, along with Jared's. I just kept on running, enjoying only one thing, my newfound freedom. Being a wolf meant that I could run anywhere, and the only barrier was my mind and the pack mentality. 'Pity' I thought icily. I ran until I reached the beach, and I saw that the sun was setting. Then I thought that maybe it would be better to head back to Emily's. I made the journey in less than three minutes.

Reaching for the door handle and I could already sense the tension inside. I was ten minutes late. 'Oops' I thought, as I snuck inside, wanting nothing more than to sink into a wall an never be heard from again. Five pairs of angry eyes glared at me like I'd murdered three people, not just arrived late. No one said anything, but they all walked outside, and I followed, feeling immensely guilty. Knowing that this wouldn't be happening if today was a normal day, I felt annoyance tug at my mind, but I pushed it away as I changed out of my clothes and shifted. I caught up with the pack, flanking Paul. It pleased me to know that at least I had risen ahead of Collin and Brady in pack order.

We reached the border line fasted than I had anticipated, and met Jacob's pack at it. Jacob and Leah stood at the front, while Embry and Quil flanked them with while a sandy colored wolf that I knew to be Seth stood apart from the group. Sam and Jacob shifted, while the rest of us remained in wolf form. I waited for the meeting to begin, while still holding in my anger and resentment at Sam and myself. Things today had clearly veered off plan.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still don't own Twilight :'(

Also, loving the 2 reviews so far. If you do feel like reviewing, any idea's on what you think should happen next are greatly appreciated.

xxx

I felt odd, as if my mind wasn't working properly. Throughout the entire day, I had somewhat grown accustomed to hearing the voices of my pack mates in my head, and now that I couldn't hear the voices of Jacob's pack, it freaked me out. 'Hey Paul, what's up with not being able to hear their thoughts?' I thought, glancing at Paul who stood to my right.

'Some weird pack separation thing' Paul thought back.

Jared chortled at me, mocking the fact that I didn't know what appeared to be basic pack knowledge.

'Shut up Jared, no body asked you.' I thought, glaring at him.

'Hey Avie,' he thought, using the nickname I hated, 'not my fault you're ignorant'

I snarled, and earned an unappreciative look from Sam.

'Great' I thought sarcastically.

Jacob began to speak first, ignoring our behavior as we stood tensely behind Sam. "So, am I to presume that that is Avery there?" he asked, gesturing roughly with his hand at me. Sam simply nodded. "Well this changes things." Jacob sighed. I felt immense worry seep through my mind and grip me. What had I done? Had I changed the rules? 'Leah shifted, why the big worry that I have?' I thought. Sure, most of the wolves were male, but I couldn't quite grip the idea that maybe it was only supposed to be males. This could only mean one thing. 'Am I a mistake? An anomaly? A fluke?' I thought, and whined to Sam.

'Calm down, Ave' thought Collin behind me.

Sam looked back at me with worrying eyes. Even now, he still wanted to protect me and comfort me. He must have seen the worry and fear in my eyes, felt the nervous tension within my stance, heard the anxiousness in my whine, for he turned back to Jacob, a change within his mindset. "Yes, it does, but what is Avery supposed to do about it Jake? Is there anything you suggest she do? Or is she going to have to suffer, like Leah?" he said, his tone protective.

'Leah suffers?' I thought curiously.

Looking over to the dark silver wolf stood defensively by Jacob's right-hand side, one wouldn't immediately guess she was suffering. Sure, she had been hurt, possibly even broken beyond repair by Sam dumping her for Emily, but hadn't becoming beta of Jake's pack healed some of that? She seemed to have her life nearly under full control, so what exactly was the problem?

'Yes,' Jared answering my thought, 'being a female wolf means, well, um-'

He clearly felt unsure on how to phrase his words exactly right.

'Spit it out' I thought, growing more desperate for answers by the second. Whatever affected Leah, and made her suffer, appeared to be a girl thing. This meant it would affect me too.

'She can't have children' Paul thought, finishing Jared's' statement.

I froze, unable to fully process the meaning of those four words. They rang through my head like a gunshot. It became suddenely apparent why no one had ever imprinted on Leah, why she was so sullen when she was a part of Sam's pack, why she seemed sad, even now. It wasn't because Sam had broken her heart. It was because she could never hope to have a family, or find true love. And through applying the same formula to my case, I realized a sickening fact. I could never have children either. There would be no one to love Avery Uley.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to tear my throat apart and be dead. I wanted to commit suicide. I looked desperately from Paul, to Jared, to Sam, and finally to the one person who could truly share my torture; Leah. All she could do was give me the same sad look I had received from everyone else, yet it meant so much more. They could all be loved, but we both knew no one would ever love us in the same way. We were stuck. We were just weird anomalies with no future.

Sam broke the eerie silence, which had befallen everyone like a death sentence. "I'm so sorry Ave" he said, his voice full of compassion and love. "If I could turn you back, I would, no matter what the cost." He continued. I could see the tears budding in his eyes. 'I made Sam Uley, the alpha, cry' I thought, admiring the irony of the situation. In the short moment that followed after my thought, I knew, that even though he had left me ignorant, even though he annoyed the hell out of me, I loved Sam, and I would forgive him.

I took a few steps forward, reaching Sam, and nuzzling my nose in his hand. He had to know that I forgave him. Even though this life had condemned me, it didn't have to condemn him with regret. It wasn't his fault. If my shifting had to be blamed, I would be the one at fault every time, and I couldn't let Sam take the bullet with my name on it.

I nodded to Sam, before trotting back to my place beside Paul. Sam turned back to Jacob. No one wanted to speak, but the meeting had to continue or end, and no one had made a motion towards leaving. 'What happens next?' I thought, turning to face Paul.

'I don't know. What happened with Leah, well, we just weren't prepared for it then, and now it's happened again, I don't think either one of them knows what to do.' He thought sympathetically to me. It was nice to know he wasn't a complete idiot all year round. Maybe I had judged him to harshly.

I shrugged off that notion, and turned back to face the situation at hand. It was Brady's thoughts that broke my mind first. 'Indeed, what does happen next?' he thought curiously. I turned back to look at him briefly, before whipping my attention back to the front. Brady had hardly said anything since earlier. I hadn't had him down as the silent character, although now it was apparent. Clearly, a lot more went on in his head that he'd care to let us in on.

I found myself curious as to how I had misjudged all of these people so quickly, placing them down as idiots or immature. I found myself regretting my ill-worded thoughts to them, but was it really my fault? 'Yes,' I found myself thinking, 'yes it is'. Surely the others heard my thoughts, but they did not voice their opinions on the matter. Never the less, I felt guilty. How had I been so wrong?

xxx

A/N: Please leave any idea's you have! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am so sorry for not having an update sooner, but as I am writing this on the evening of Christmas Day, I feel like I do have a good excuse. I chose to spend time with my family up until Christmas, and I have been working to plan out the rest of the story, although there are still a lot of loose ends. Think the dark side of Romeo and Juliet.

xxx

I felt my fur bristle, my paws clench tightly into the compacted earth below me. Being a wolf was, admittedly, a completely different experience. The colors that I could now see in my wolf vision, were different to the colors you and I would come to recognize on any normal day. They were all mixed around, and many of them were new, to me at least, and I couldn't imagine names for them. For example grass, which should have been green, and vibrant, looked dull in its new shade of whatever you would describe that gray and brown to be.

My senses seemed heightened as well. I could almost hear the comforting breathing of Paul who stood next to me, and the birds which fluttered noisily a few trees away from us sounded as if they were firing a gun with each flap of their wings, although just by listening, I could still hear the strange sense of distance between me and them. My nose tingled as the new scents around me overwhelmed it's usually poor sense of smell. I could sort of smell the heat vibrating off of my pack mates, and the ground too, smelt warm and dense, and it was like I could sense that if I dug just a little bit, I would reach the grubs and insects which were roosting comfortably just below my paws.

I felt my mind slip into the void of non-reality as shock overtook my body, and made me have an out of body experience within my own head. It was probably the reason behind why I was now recognizing all of these amazing abilities that I had gained with shifting. My mind was trying to balance out the pros and the cons of being a wolf. Knowing that I would be at this heightened sense of realization if I stayed a wolf, I was more than happy to remain in my wolf form for eternity. There was nothing in my human life worth living for anymore.

In my wolf form I could still communicate with Sam, occasionally, but it meant that he wouldn't be on my case any more. I wouldn't have to worry about socializing with the 'idiots' that seemed to circulate my daily life; after all, wolves can't speak. Finding a place to sleep would really only mean finding a nice patch of grass to lie down on. Life would be so much simpler. My mind wandered around in a daze, simply ignoring all that was happening in the reality of the world around me. I ignored the speech, which seemed to fly back and forth between my brother and Jacob. The conversation, which I saw as futile, appeared to be taxing on both of their great minds, and they seemed to be struggling to find one solution for every hundred questions that they unearthed.

Even the thoughts of my pack mates felt distant although I could still make them out. Annoying though it was, it is harder to ignore four mental voices invading my mind than it is to ignore two normal voices, which had yet the break the mental barrier of this haze.

Despite the rather immediate sensation of feeling lost in the numbed shock of my head, I couldn't escape the penetrating eyes of one wolf in particular. He just wouldn't quit staring at me. Any normal girl would start getting overexcited and worked up about how 'he' was totally into 'me'. Unless you are blind as a bat, you've noticed how not normal I am. More than anything, I wanted to go over to where he stood and slap some sense into him. I could not, however for two reason. One is that I would essentially be breaking the treaty by crossing over the line that separated our two territories. Only Sam and Jake were allowed to cross that line without a declaration of war. The second was that slapping him with wolf paws would be a tiny bit difficult, and being surrounded by males, I didn't fancy shifting in front of them.

So I was forced to just let him stare at me, and ignoring it did not help me forget or numb the sensation of his eyes one me. They bore into the deepest parts of me; it was as if his eyes had cut me open, and he insisted upon examining every piece of information about me. I shot him a quick glare, but his eyes held mine to his. Despite the minor inconvenience of the time and place, I couldn't stop staring at his deep, warm eyes. How had I not noticed him before?

Any previous annoyance or irritation I held against him for staring, rather rudely at me, was flung out the door. My irking conscience insisted that I stopped staring, to protect my reputation from being jeered at, and to stop attracting so much goddamn attention. I removed my eyes from his, to look around the clearing, and noted that only Collin appeared to notice my inability to stop staring at … him. I gave him a look which said tell-anyone-and-I'll-rip-your-throat-out, to which he simply nodded, awestruck.

My eyes returned to his for the briefest of seconds, and I shook my head slightly, trying to tell him that, we could never be. Sam would never approve. The pack's would fight, and I really didn't need to be the cause of another burden on my poor brothers back.

The meeting seemed to drag on as I forced myself not to look back to him. My eyes kept on veering back to his, clear, calm ones, but I stuck them forward. He must know that we could never work out. Twenty minutes later and I was practically begging with myself not to look as I followed Paul out of the clearing. No one was thinking anything, not even Collin, although I knew he was dying to say something. My constant glares at him kept him quiet.

Five minutes after leaving, and I felt as if I had a world of pressure bearing down on my mind and body. I tried desperately not to think of him, but it was nearly impossible. Paul and Jared had run off, with the excuses that they needed to get back to their girlfriends. Brady had run off with Sam. They were going back to Emily's for some dinner. Collin remained with me. We simply walked side by side in wolf form. As soon as we felt all four other presences leave our minds, he was the one to break the silence. 'What are you going to do?' he thought.

'Nothing' I replied. I could not afford to fall in love.

'What?! But you love him! I can see it in your eyes! And in his! You can't just ignore it Ave!' he thought back.

'Well what are you suggesting I do? I'm already a burden to Sam and this pack! He doesn't need any more problems, and you know what Jake would think if there was love in-between the packs! I don't want to be responsible for a war!' I thought.

Collin held his tongue for once. He simply shook his head and sighed. We walked in silence for a few moments before he found the courage to speak to me through our minds again. When he did, all he said was, 'You can't fight true love. It doesn't work that way.' Before he ran off into the undergrowth.

He didn't shift back for a long time, but we didn't keep up a conversation. I could see through the pictures in his mind that he was running the border. I knew I ought to be doing the same, but I couldn't think straight. Running away from my problems didn't look like it was going to work this time. I simply couldn't abandon the one thing that Collin had said to me that gave my heart hope. I shifted, changing back into my clothes, and sat down on the cold earth. The moon and the stars fought off the sun, and I knew I had a few hours to think before the others would come looking. 'But you love him! I can see it in your eyes! And in his!'. Collin's words rebounded though my brain.

Did Collin really mean what he thought? Or was he just getting me worked up over nothing? I couldn't decipher his meaning behind his words, although he had been known to tease before, and I didn't have the courage in me to ask … him. I remained at a loss. It was a while before I noticed the silvery tears striking my cheek and dripping onto my lap. I hadn't cried in four years, and now that I was, it was over some stupid boy, who I couldn't seem to get out of my head. This made me angry. How dare he stare at me! How dare he make me feel so confused and lost! 'Four whole years I had kept my true emotions locked away, and one look from him and they are suddenly free to range and cause me sadness! It's not fair!' I thought in my rage. Banishing from my thoughts was hard, but I was determined to keep anyone from seeing me like this. No one was allowed to know that I, Avery Uley, was crying in the forest over some stupid boy.

Collins words yet again rang through my head as I stood up determinedly. 'You can't fight true love. It doesn't work that way.' "Well watch me then." I said, striding forward. No one got to make me cry. No one.

xxx

A/N: Just curious as to who you guys think the mysterious 'He' is. Hope you liked it, and the next update should be soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated sooner like I promised! Been having a very hectic week! Also, still don't own Twilight. I didn't last chapter either, I just forgot… ;) I only own Avery Uley!

xxx

Life just got 159% more difficult. Over the past week and a half now, I've been trying desperately to keep my mind off, him. It hasn't been easy, but no one else has guessed my secret yet. Collins' continuous glares in my direction often make it hard to focus on keeping my thoughts clear hard, but I just glare back at him.

Sam seems to get the idea that I'm lonely, and so he has taken it upon himself to make sure that whenever I do runs of the border, which I have taken to doing frequently, I'm always paired up with someone else. My partners all have different ways of 'handling' me. Jared remains silent and often urges me to run as fast as possible so he can get back to Kim faster. He aggravates me, not only in his annoying self-centered ways, but in the fact that he is allowed to have his imprint. Paul is easier to get along with. Before, I had always seen him as angry and dangerous, but now I knew how funny he was. Underneath the anger, there was a good side to him. Brady too was silent, but his silence made me even more curious about him. I couldn't give up the idea that somehow he was shielding his thoughts, much like I was; only he was much better at it. Sam never ran with me. He was always too busy dealing with other pack matters. Even though I knew he felt bad at never spending time with me, I was glad. He was the hardest one to keep my thoughts silent around. Collin was the easiest, as I didn't have to shield my thoughts. He was also the most annoying, always trying to get me to admit my love of 'him'.

Whenever I could, I would sneak off to run the border alone. I didn't mind having company, so long as it was good company, but a girl does need her peace of mind every once in a while. I always ended my run by coming to the clearing where I had first seen him. Here I would stay for most of the night until someone called upon me through the pack mentality.

For most of the time, my eyes remained closed. Even though the nights under the stars were beautiful, I couldn't dare judge such a spectacle. So I often found myself lost in my own thoughts. Although I tried to think about other things, like what I was supposed to do when school started again, and where I was going to sleep when I got back exhausted the next morning, it was nearly impossible. My mind kept revolving around him.

His eyes; calm and full of loving warmth, different to my own; full of spite and hatred of the world, the image kept playing strong in my mind. I couldn't stop replaying the few moments we had shared, locked in his gaze. It was so beautiful, so perfect, I often questioned whether or not it was real. I had proof enough in Collin. He wouldn't give up on the idea that somehow, 'him' and me were supposed to be together. No matter how I explained it to him, he wouldn't budge. I knew it could never work out. Only I knew.

Sometimes, I wondered if he hurt as much as I do. I wondered if he knew how much pain he put me through each day, simply because he stared at me. Tears streamed down my face. The pain was indescribable. It was like someone had hacked out my still beating heart with a crude knife. My insides felt shattered and torn beyond repair.

I cried for a long time. My sobs echoed throughout the forest. I cried for so long, that it was almost sunrise before I stopped. I could taste the salt on my lips, and I knew my eyes were red raw. I was not a pretty sight. It was only the thought of having to face Sam like this that made me stop. He would want to know what was wrong, and he would only blame himself when I refused to tell him.

I wiped my cheeks to get rid of the tear trails. I could still feel and awful lump in my throat, and the pain in my chest still throbbed strongly. Standing up, I quickly pulled the hair band out of my messy hair, letting the wavy black locks to fall day in a ruffled mess. It was after doing all of this, that I saw him.

His dark hair looked messy, but I knew that it was just because he had been in wolf form recently. His eyes were wide and dark chocolate, and his innocence was obvious. My eyes trailed down his chest, which was strong, and his muscles were extremely prominent. I stopped at his abs, afraid to go any further. I saw his eyes trailing me too. I suddenly came to realize how very unimpressive I was.

I found myself wearing old sweatpants and a ratty old t-shirt. My hair hadn't been brushed since yesterday, and my eyes were still red from crying. I had dirt marks around my ankles and on my arms. 'Crap!' I thought. My eyes raced back to see his. I needed to see what he thought of me. His eyes were happy and loving, rather unexpectedly. 'Doesn't he care?' I wondered in my thoughts.

I couldn't quite convince my mouth to form words, so we simply stood there in silence. After a few moments trapped in each other's eyes, he broke the silence. "Hi, m-my name is-" he began, but I cut him off. "Seth, yeah, I know. I'm Avery." I said, my confidence finally rocketing out of nowhere. I didn't want to stop looking into his eyes, but everyone has to blink.

In the time it took to blink, I heard the rustling of the grass and leaves that scattered the forest floor. Suddenly, it became very warm indeed. I felt his breath on my face. I opened my eyes to look up at his. We were standing on opposite sides of the border, an imaginary line being all that separated us. It felt like such a miniscule detail, but I knew we'd be declaring war by crossing it. So all we could do was stand, so close yet so far away from each other.

I pulled my eyes away from his, and they traced his lips. I wished to kiss them so badly, but I held myself in reserve. I wasn't going to throw myself at him. That would be crossing so many lines, not even just the imaginary one on the ground; which kept our bodies apart. He pulled my eyes up to his, and we stared with longing in our eyes and etched upon our faces for a few precious moments longer.

I broke the tranquility of the moment this time. "I have to go. Sam will be wondering." I said, forcing my eyes to the ground. "Will I see you here tonight?" He asked, so hopeful. I felt as if I would crush him like an ant if I were to say no. "I dunno, I'll try, but." I said, leaving my sentence open. I would try with all my might to come again tonight, but my prospects didn't look great. It was Jared's birthday, so we were all invited to a party at Emily's. Being there would be torture anyway, but being there and knowing that I could be alone with 'him' made it agony.

"Do try." He said, before turning and running back into his side of the forest. I remained standing, frozen to the spot where we had almost touched. A howl was what finally broke my reverie. I recognized it as Collin's howl almost immediately, and three seconds after that recognition, I was fuming.

I changed and shifted, before dashing though the forest, my angry thoughts attacking him. 'WHAT?! What could possibly be the matter?!' I thought angrily. He answered, attempting to mimic my tone, although I could tell he was more worried than angry. 'Where have you been? Sam's going nutso! He says you need to help Emily get the place decorated for tonight. I'd run because he's pretty pissed!' he thought back.

I changed my course within a fraction of a second, and I was soon rocketing off to Emily's place. I shifted, changed back into my clothes, and ran up to the door. Opening the door unleashed fury upon me from Sam. Behind him I noticed Emily dashing about, trying to tell Paul and Brady where to pin the decorations. After Sam's little rant at me about irresponsibility and carelessness, of which I answered him back a few times, he motioned for me to go and help Emily.

I darted up to her constantly moving figure. I didn't even have to ask. She just gave me instructions. "Ice the cupcakes in the kitchen and put the cookies in the oven. Bake them for fifteen minutes, and then take them out. Then I need you to assemble some snacks. Take anything you think is good from the pantry. Got that? Now go!" she ordered me, and then went to yell at Paul some more for placing a banner in the wrong spot on the wall.

I marched towards the kitchen, leaving the madness to the living room. The kitchen was reasonably calm, and as I iced the cupcakes and waited for the cookies to bake, I let my thoughts become unguarded as I thought of 'him'. I let myself replay those special few moments we shared in the clearing earlier over and over. I was so engrossed by these thoughts, I almost forgot about the cookies. I pulled them out, and decided they weren't too over baked.

After I finished icing exactly 72 cupcakes, I made my way to the pantry. I pulled out four large bags of chips, and two large packets of pre-popped popcorn. Taking out six bowls, I poured the contents of the bags into them. Placing the bowls on the side of the kitchen, I sighed, and noted that it was 2:00pm. 'Must of spent at least three hours baking and icing.' I thought.

I found Emily desperately setting up cups and plates, and double-checking that all of the decorations were in the correct place. 'It does look pretty fantastic' I thought, admiring the house, before Emily grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. I sat dumbly on her bed, wondering what she was up to now. She opened her closet and rifled through a few clothes, before reaching a stunning dark green dress. It had a dark green ribbon sewn around the middle, and lacy layers down to just below the knee. She then found a pair of black pumps, which were engraved with green markings. I stared at the outfit she had assembled. "Don't say anything, just get changed, and do your own makeup in my bathroom." She said, before dashing downstairs again.

I picked up the dress. It felt light and soft to my touch. I pulled off my sweatpants and t-shirt numbly, before letting the dress slip onto my body. It felt like silk to my skin. I slipped on the pumps, before making my way to the bathroom. I easily found Emily's makeup bag, and opened it. Brushing my hair and pinning it into shape, I then made my way onto makeup. I found so green eyeliner, and after a few fumbles, applied an equal amount to both eyes. I then put on a thin layer of mascara, which made my long lashes look even longer and dark. I then applied a clear lip-gloss, and put Emily's makeup back. Looking at the girl in the mirror, and I found myself unrecognizable from the girl who was crying her eyes out in the forest this morning.

I popped out of the bathroom and made my way downstairs. Emily was already dressed in a purple dress with black high heels. Sam was wearing collared long-sleeved shirt and some nice jeans. "How did you get him to dress up?" I asked Emily, smiling as I cam downstairs. She winked and tapped her nose twice with her finger. I laughed. "You look great Ave!" said Sam. I smiled appreciatively at his compliment, but I couldn't stop my mind from traveling to the one person who I would of liked to of heard that comment from more.

The guests started to arrive, and I greeted them all with a fake smile. I was going to act happy even if I wasn't. The party seemed to drag on. Twenty minutes in, and I felt something akin to claustrophobia. I was dying to leave, to go and see Seth. I found myself lost again in the thought of him, when Collin grabbed my arm and pulled me into a slow dance. Around me, I became aware of the other wolf couples; Sam and Emily wrapped in each others' arms, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel. Collin let his hands slip to my waist, but he dare not let them travel further. I held him at a distance, but my arms still held onto his shoulders.

We conversed in almost muted voices. "Where were you this morning?" he said. "In the clearing, where we had the pack meeting." I said innocently. "Why?" he said. "None of your business." I replied, my tone icy. I regretted it almost instantly. Collin was the only one who knew of my secret, and here I was treating him like crap. I sighed, and looked at his face. He looked slightly irritated. "Look, I was in the clearing this morning just thinking about 'him'. Then," I found it hard to continue. I felt like I was telling my entire being to person who was just going to probe and judge me for my mistakes. "he appeared. We spoke a bit, but mostly just looked at each other's eyes. Then I said I had to go, and we agreed to meet again tonight, and he left. Obviously now he hates me for leaving him there all alone." I said, on the verge of crying again, but I held back the tears. I had been crying too much for my liking lately.

Collin kept looking at me incredulously. "What?" I asked, the lump in my throat threatening to make my voice break. "I just can't understand why you're still here." He said awestruck. Sarcasm was quicker than reason to my tongue. "Well, I would of thought it obvious, but apparently not. We're at a party in case you haven't noticed. I think my absence would be noted quite quickly." I said, my voice rising a bit. Collin just shook his head. I felt the anger accompanied with shifting bubbling up in me.

"It's none of your business anyway! I don't know why I bothered to tell you." I said, before stalking off the dance floor. I felt his arm try and grab mine, to pull me back, but I simply yanked my arm back to my side. I stormed to the kitchen, and sat down on a stool to gain back some sort of peace in my head. After a few deep breaths, I heard some sort of commotion happening in the next room.

I crept to the door and peeked through the crack. Paul and Brady were dragging Collin outside. He was shaking uncontrollably. Sam was trying to regain some sense of order. I darted outside to follow Collin, Paul, and Brady outside. I heard a venomous snarl, and it wasn't long before I saw them. Collin was snapping and growling at Brady and Paul, who were trying to calm him, still in their human forms. My curiosity only seemed to be growing.

Collin's attention shifted from the immediate threat of Brady and Paul and up to me. He growled threateningly, and then ran off into the forest. My hand practically slammed into my face as I gasped in shock. Collin was going to tell Seth everything.

xxx

A/N: Just curious as to what you thought of the romance here. Too much? Too little? I'm planning for them to grow closer soon. Also, did you like my choice of guy? I know it was a bit mysterious. Another question, what do we think of Collin's actions so far? Another update will happen within the next few days, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Loving the reviews from you guys so far! This chapter was written entirely while listening to rock and punk songs from various artists. Avery is pretty pissed! I don't own Twilight!

xxx

Anger was not a word that could be used to describe my emotions towards Collin right now. I loathed every square inch of him, and everything he seemed to do made me despise him more. Just his casual breathing made me want to rip out his throat and feed him to a mountain lion. I was in a mood that made me think sadistically cruel thoughts about what I would do to him before I killed him. The torture and suffering I would make him endure. No one gives away the heart of Avery Uley and gets away unscathed.

Unfortunately, I couldn't attack him without the pack knowing something was up, and investigating further into the situation. They were already too curious for their own good. The phrase 'Curiosity killed the cat' came to mind, but I don't think it has the same affect of wolves. Not to mention the fact that they were four curious werewolves.

So I had to settle for glaring at him at every possible opportunity and cursing with a wild range of vocabulary in my mind. I think he got the message, because as I continued to glare at him throughout the morning, he began to avoid my glare, and he would purposefully stand as far away from me as possible.

'Good' I thought as I noted he was standing in the opposite side of Emily's living room, nonchalantly cleaning up decorations from last night. Sam had him on clean up duty for his behavior last night. I, however, got off scot-free. I relaxed on the couch with a soda, and continued to think evil thoughts at Collin. No one could say he didn't deserve every last curse I thought at him. Not after what he did to me.

xxx

_Last Night:_

_I felt my body begin to shake. Anger and shock raged through my slight frame, making me shake like a leaf. Paul and Brady simply watched, shock apparent on their faces as Collin's dark figure disappeared in the forest. I wanted to shift, to know what Collin was thinking and what he planned on telling Seth. My body remained a human though. I felt as if my heart was holding me back, preventing me from shifting and losing all sense of normalcy._

_So I stood and let my body slowly relax. Goosebumps still rode up and down my arms, sending shivers down my spine. 'How could he do this to me?' was the first coherent thought in my mind. Collin was the only one who knew of my true feelings, who knew what I felt for Seth. Now he had taken it, run it over, set it on fire, chewed it up and spat it back in my face. I felt pain rip at my insides, the pain in my heart the greatest._

_Dashing over to the nearest tree, I heaved and vomited. Paul approached warily. "You OK Ave? What's wrong?" he said anxiously. I heard Brady approach slowly too as I continued to heave by the poor tree. I couldn't answer, for the burning acid stung the back of my throat. My body convulsed, and then it stopped. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand._

_Standing up and my insides felt hollow, as if the pain had caved me out, leaving nothing behind. I felt numb, and I most certainly didn't need an audience to see me. "Go away." I mumbled to Paul and Brady. Staggering a few steps towards the forest in a crude attempt to follow Collin, I reached a new tree and sunk down beside it. Leaning my meager body against the tree, I felt my body give a great sigh, before my eyes fluttered closed._

_It was sometime later that I realized my body was no longer outside, resting among the crunchy leaves and the sounds of the nighttime, but inside. At some point, someone had picked me up and placed me on the couch. I didn't open my eyes for a long time. It felt as if I could break the silence by performing such and unsavory act as allowing myself to see the world. Besides, at this point in time, it's not like I wanted to see it._

xxx

I felt a great urge to walk up to Collin and spit in his face. Just to show him a lesson for his irrational actions a few hours earlier. The soreness of my entire body would not permit that I move about too much though. I felt like I had just run a marathon, even though all I had done was sleep in an awkward fetal position on the couch for a few hours. My body wanted to give up and die, and I felt obliged to almost follow that request. Only if it weren't for every movement I made felt like a ripping pain was surging through my heart.

My thoughts circulated about how many ways I could torture Collin for what he told Seth. I still had to learn what he had said, but it couldn't reflect well on my part. For all I knew, Seth probably thought I was a raging lunatic of a girl, whom he wanted to distance himself from very far. So as you can guess, my thoughts to anyone who dared even glance in my direction from afar were less than kind. No one dare say anything. Not even Sam.

He was still trying to learn about what Collin had gotten up to after he had managed to regain order of the party. Collin had managed to come up with some lie about just going for a run of the border, but Sam wasn't buying it. Icy, venomous words of hatred threatened to spill off my tongue any time either of them mentioned it. I could tell Sam was unhappy with the results he had to drag out from Collin, but my loathsome glares to the pair of them shut him up.

Sometime after midday, after lying about on the couch all morning, Emily finally bucked up the courage to speak and suggested I go outside to get some fresh air. My body attempted to disagree, but I ignored the shooting pain in my joints and muscles. I dragged my body outside, and sat down on the porch for a few moments.

The door creaked open behind me, and I prepared a growl in my throat, ready to tell whomever it was to piss off. Turning around, and my eyes softened with curiosity. Brady stood innocently hovering above me. "We need to talk." was all he said, before edging his way around me carefully, like I was a deadly python rearing to strike, before ambling into the forest.

I pushed myself up from the porch, and slowly began to follow him deep into the forest. After about seven minutes of walking, and some serious complaining from my feet and legs, Brady stopped. He leant easily against a tree, acting as if this whole affair was casual and a regular occurrence. After a few moments of awkward silence, my annoyance rose above my curiosity. "What?" I asked sourly.

Brady seemed to take it all in stride. He paused, and by the little furrow in his brow, I could tell he was thinking things over, as if carefully positioning his words in his mind before he said them. After a moment or so of careful planning about his sentences, he spoke, the tone of his voice clear and confident. "I need to understand what is going on between you and Collin. He won't tell me anything, which is… well I just don't like being kept from secrets, especially by Collin. So, I've come to you." He finished, acting as if this whole damn thing was commonplace. It irked me.

I held back the growl that was rising in my throat, and subdued my anger at him for being so nosy. 'Well, of all of your pack-mates, you kind of knew who would figure it out first, didn't you?' My inner thoughts reigned. So with a sigh rather than a snarl, I opened my heart up yet again to someone, and prayed to God that it wouldn't hurt much.

Brady simply stood, perfectly still, like he was a statue on a fountain or something. He didn't interrupt and there were no signs of any emotions playing out on his face. When I finished talking, neither of us said anything for a few minutes. I took the moments of silence to bask in my complete and utter idiocy at yet again letting my heart dictate my actions. Common sense was playing an idle role on my life at the moment and I was not pleased.

'You complete and utter idiot. Now you might as well shoot yourself because a bullet to the head is the only thing that can stop this train wreck now.' My inner monologue seemed insistent about ranting on and on about what a complete idiot I was and how my stupidity had never before reached levels such as this. I almost wanted to sigh at the normalcy of it all, but that wouldn't help Brady's mind thinking that I wasn't crazy.

It felt like an hour had passed before he spoke again. "Well, what are you going to do Ave?" he said, clearly having spent the last few minutes analyzing and over-analyzing his words. I snorted at his carefully planned sentence. "If I knew that, do you think I would still be here?" I asked, my cynical bitchy side coming out to play. 'Well, we're screwed' I thought, before letting bitchy me reign supreme over my actions.

A/N: OK, I know I have been getting some reviews, but I really need your thoughts on what you think will happen next. What do we think happened between Collin and Seth? What do you think Brady's future involvement in the story will be? What do you think of Avery so far? I promise another update before I go back to school on the 7th. That one might have some more fluff and romance-shit in it depending on the reviews I get. It's all down to you, and you know you want to really ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Due to popular demand (and the fact that I've been itching to get writing again) here's another update of our little 'Aveth' (good pet name?), just don't get too used to this, it won't happen that often when school start's. OK, I owe you guys a lot of fluffy, heart-melting, gooey romance considering I got lots of reviews really quickly. Just an idea I've been toying with for a while now. How does Seth feel? I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!

xxx

**Seth's POV:**

I was trying to ascertain a sense of level-headedness while actually phasing through several stages of shock. I sat numbly on the couch, attempting to listen to what Jacob was talking about.

We had somehow, over the past few weeks, managed to nestle ourselves into life at the Cullen's house. Esme and Carlisle were more than gracious hosts, and even vamps like Jasper were attempting to be kind. Rosalie was still against the whole living arrangement, but Jake told us to just ignore her. It wasn't that difficult because she generally spent most of her time with little Nessie. If Edward or Jake knew anything was up with my behavior, they didn't mention it. Jake was just ranting on about responsibilities I had to take care of. He was going on a trip with Embry for a few days to make contact with a new pack up somewhere in Canada. It could provide a new link to learning more about packs outside La Push and the Olympic peninsula.

I barely tuned in, my mind was off elsewhere; I couldn't stop thinking about _her_. It was at times like this when I really wished I didn't have an overbearing, obnoxious big sister who watched me like a hawk watches a mouse. A kick to the shin was enough to resurrect my attention on whatever Jake was rattling on about. "Pay attention." She whispered venomously into my ear. I sighed and continued to listen to Jake. No one appeared to trust me very much around here; they all just thought I was some insolent little kid who needed babysitting all the time. "… so you'll have to run the border more frequently, be on the look out more often as well. I think Sam is still up for trying to claim Embry and Quil back to his pack." Jake rambled.

Normally, my patience for such things would be endless, but given the recent occurrences, I really just wanted to get outside and clear my head for a while. "Look, I get it, give me a break. Everything will be fine. Can I go now?" I said rather irritably, earning a furious scowl from my sister. Jake looked slightly astounded at my sudden change in personality, but he let it slide. "Yeah sure, whatever. You can go relieve Quil off border duty." He said, leaning back in the chair to relax. He closed his eyes briefly, appearing to freeze momentarily in the chair like a statue, before breathing deeply.

I practically jumped up and started to dash outside to avoid the worst of the glaring from Leah. I knew she was in a foul mood, but I couldn't understand why. I felt sure it had something to do with the same person who was causing all of my problems. Just as I was about to reach the door, an ice cold grasp caught my wrist, making the hairs on my arm stand up and my face visibly flinch before I could stop it from doing so. Edward Cullen held my wrist fiercely. He spoke quietly so that Jake and Leah wouldn't hear. "Who is she? The girl in your thoughts?" he whispered, looking into my eyes and clearly listening to my heart to make sure I couldn't lie.

"She's no one. It's none of your concern anyways." I said, almost immediately regretting the words. 'Man, this girl is messing with my head.' I thought regrettably. Obviously Edward caught that, because he simply continued to stare at me intently, waiting for a proper answer. I sighed. So far, I had managed to keep what was really bothering me from everyone, not without effort. My thoughts weren't private though. "Her name is Avery, and she's Sam's little sister. She recently shifted, and I met her a few weeks ago, and, well I dunno. It's like everything else that used to matter, just seems so insignificant now." I finished, letting what I was really thinking become apparent in my words. 'I don't know why he needed to ask, though, he's already seen all of my thoughts.' I thought. Edward merely smirked. "Just making sure my friend." He said, before releasing my wrist from his marble hand, and walking away.

I turned and continued on my journey out of the door and into the forest. I shifted quickly and mentally called to Quil. 'Hey, Jake says you can come back and get something to eat. I'll take over.' I thought to him. I could tell from the pictures his mind was projecting, that he had been thinking about Claire again. He missed her, and now with the tension between the packs, he barely got to see her any more. It made us all depressed, and now I knew how he felt. Like a lovesick puppy trying to impersonate Romeo from Shakespeare's tragic romance. 'Yeah, thanks Seth.' He thought back. I kept running, keeping the thoughts in my mind restricted to common things, such as food or how much Leah was annoying me at the moment.

After a few minutes of almost painful restriction on my mind, I felt Quil's mind leave mine, and I knew that I was alone and free to think. My mind revolved around her eyes, so poignant and startling, that I wanted to stare at them for an eternity and then some. Her hair was black and messy, and I loved the way it sort of tousled on top of her head to fall down past her shoulders in thick wavy locks. Her skin was olive and tan, and it only reminded me of how much I wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go. The pain of not having her with me almost made me howl. It gripped my heart and tore through every part of my soul like some sadistic knife. But I couldn't just ignore what Collin Littlesea had told me last night. The only question was, did I feel the same way about her?

xxx

_Last Night (Seth's POV):_

_I sat, my legs crisscross, waiting for her to arrive. My eyelids felt like they had heavy weights attached to them, threatening for me to drift off any second now. But I couldn't let myself fall asleep, no matter how much I needed it. I had to stay awake, and stay awake all night, for her. For the briefest chance, the tiniest flicker of hope that she might still come. The sun had set over four and half painful hours ago, and still no sign. At first I had let my mind wander as my eyes traveled through the many constellations and planets that hung overhead. Now I simply sat and waited, trying to keep my body from craving what I had been deprived of._

'_Stupid Seth, I bet she didn't come because she doesn't even like you. I bet she thinks you're a weirdo who needs to be locked up in a mental asylum. I bet she's disgusted by the mere sight of you.' My inner monologue ranted on about how much she supposedly hated my guts and that was why so far tonight she had stood me up. Five minutes passed. Five slipped into ten, then fifteen, then twenty. Half an hour passed before there was any sign of life on the opposite side of the treaty line._

_A flutter of movement from a bird nestled safely high up in the trees. Then, almost so quietly that I didn't know if I had imagined it or not, I heard something running in the distance. My thoughts that this might be a cruel trick of the mind or some sort of illusion were quickly shoved aside as the noise only grew louder. Whatever or whoever was running, was definitely coming in my direction. My heart began to flutter in my chest. 'Could it be? Is it her? Has she finally come?' the lovesick pup thought in my head. My eyes were no longer tied down with heavy weights, but wide open having been tied to balloons. I dare not blink in case I missed her appearance._

_The wolf that came charging out of the forest was not who I wanted it to be at all though. This was a darker and smaller brown wolf, distinctly male, with darker eyes as well. I needn't wait long wondering who this newcomer was as he shifted into a short Collin Littlesea. He pulled on a pair of shorts he had tied to his leg, before approaching me. I had only to glance at his eyes to see the utter rage that was in them. He spoke before I could get my mouth open to even form a coherent sound._

"_Do. You. Know. How. She. Feels. About. You." He breathed between every word, leaving the sentence in fragments. I decided to ignore his improper use of grammar, and tried to make sense of what he was actually saying. 'Do I know how she feels about me?' the question rang through my head. There was no question that when he said she, he meant Avery, my Avery. "Um, no? Also, how do you know? About me and Avery?" I said, standing up so I could feel like I was taking the leading role in the situation simply by being taller than Collin._

_My question seemed to aggravate him further, and I could tell that there was a lot that Avery had yet to explain to me. "Because I saw how you too looked at each other in the clearing that day. I saw the love in both your eyes, no matter how much she tries to deny it. She loves you Seth. I can't bear to see how this stupid line is separating you two. Tell me you feel the same way. Tell me this isn't just some stupid joke for you to get lucky." Collin ranted, and I felt almost amazed that such a young boy could know so much from a look. After that initial astonishment, I felt raw anger at how nosy he was being into our situation. 'Why does it even matter to him?' I thought enraged. I couldn't see any benefit from our little problem for him._

_I felt my tongue stammering over my words, unsure what to say first. I finally settled on being rude and making him leave. "It's none of your business, so just get your little wolfie butt out of my sight." I said, my tone unmistakably angry. He seemed to sigh, like he got this kind of shit a lot. "Look, it doesn't really matter what you tell me, just tell it to her. Before it's too late." He said, before turning and shifting back into the forest. I simply sunk back down onto the grass, feeling hollow. The last four words stung the most. 'Before it's too late.' My voice echoed after him long after his feet could no longer be heard. "Too late for what?" I said weakly._

xxx

The air brushed through my fur as I ran, and the sights, sounds and smells of the forest that would usually of distracted me I ignored with ease today. Minutes passed like seconds, and soon I found myself doing a second lap of the border, no closer to my answer about my feelings than twenty minutes ago. An hour passed, and my thoughts bit into another half hour, before I had a major epiphany. I didn't need to keep wondering how I felt. I already knew. The epiphany broke through my run, which stopped my paws instantly. Gravel and dirt sprayed up in front of me, but I didn't care. My legs shifted under me, changing direction. I knew where I was headed now. I needed to tell her, like Collin had advised. Only I didn't know when it was too late.

A/N: So, I don't know how obvious Seth's thoughts about Ave are, but I hope you enjoyed it. More fluffy romance will come in another update soon I promise! I wanna know if you liked knowing what Seth felt, and what really happened between him and Collin. Would you like me to possibly in the future do another chapter in his POV? Next chapter I promise though, we'll get back to little Ave. Come on now, review and answer my question. You know secretly you'll love to. ;) ~CL


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: It's been ages since I last put my fingers down to the keyboard, but I've had a hectic two and a half weeks of school and at least 2-3 hours of prep (homework) a night. Ahhh! KILL ME NOW! Anyway, don't own Twilight. We're back in Avery's POV by the way.

xxx

My words were incoherent, and I couldn't seem to form a full sentence without uttering curse words left and right. Brady just took it all in, completely un-phased by my choice of words. After ranting on about nothing much, as most words were followed by a 'shit', 'fuck' or 'crap', I let my arms swing aimlessly by my sides, waiting to see what he would say. Somehow, I got the feeling that he was a lot smarter than most of the people I knew, and yet he constantly hid it, as if he were afraid of letting us in on his knowledge. Now I needed him to break down his walls more than ever before though, I needed that calm wisdom that seemed to pour from his lips in every word.

Brady said nothing. He just continued to look at me, his brow slightly furrowed, as if he were debating the nature of my humanity in his head. I wished for once I could just read his mind. Life would be so much simpler, it seemed, if I could just understand what he was thinking at this current moment. My anger seemed uncontrollable, and after tensely waiting more than the socially acceptable time for him to speak, I practically screamed at him. "What!?" I yelled, trying to reign in some of my fury but failing miserably. He sighed and shook his head lightly, as if disheartened by my sudden outburst. A few more tense moments passed, before he came to his choice of words. "You should guard your thoughts more carefully. It was too easy to learn what you were thinking about." He said, before sauntering off back the way we came. I felt tempted to follow him and demand an explanation, but my guilty conscience held me back. 'He's right, all he had to do was ask and I practically blurted out my entire life story to him. Ugh! I must be such an open book, I bet every one knows.' I thought angrily.

I felt jealousy at Brady rushing up inside of me. 'How does he do it? No one knows what he's really thinking ever, and yet he makes it look so simple. What's the secret to getting it right?' I thought enviously, staring at the place where he had once stood, spouting forbidden wisdom. No matter how much I investigated my mind for the key, the right answer, it wasn't there. I slunk down to the floor, and let the guilt build up in my throat. The salty tears were soon brushing against my cheeks, and I tasted one as it reached the corner of my lips. 'Life would be so much simpler if he were here. If he was holding me, if he was brushing away these tears, if only.' I thought, my emotions verging on suicidal depression. 'But he's not here, and he never will be. It will never work out for you, because you are Avery Uley, a weak anomaly, someone whose not even supposed to exist.' The more I thought, the more I realized how true my adopted status was.

I was never supposed to exist. If I didn't exist, Sam wouldn't have to worry about protecting his annoying little sister all the time, Seth wouldn't be caught in this imprint which was playing on his emotions, and the pack wouldn't have to deal with an annoying girl who made things awkward all the time and who hated everyone. 'Great, what does this mean?' I thought, knowing the answer. My nonexistence would be better for everyone around me. It would probably make them happier, healthier, better.

I hugged my knees even more tightly with every more morose thought that arose in my mind. Soon they were squeezed against my chest, and my arms were both slung around my small body. The tears no longer ran, but I could still feel the marks and trails they dotted over my face. My throat felt sore and ragged, and I could still distinctly make out the large lump that threatened more tears. I could feel that my eyes were red and raw from the unusual amount of crying I'd done in the past few days. Overall, I felt like crap. "Still waiting for my Romeo to come and save me I guess." I thought ironically.

xxx

I didn't get home to late at night, and of course Sam was up worrying like the overprotective fool of a big brother he is. "Where. Have. You. Been." It was more like four separate sentences than a question. I winced at his harsh tone, but bitchy Avery had to take a stab back at him. "None. Of. Your. Business. Twat." I said. As soon as the last word was out of my mouth, I regretted it. Even though it was my bitchy alter-ego who said a bad word to my anxious big brother, it was my ass that was going to get in trouble for it now.

He froze, one hand still caught in his hair as he was brushing it back, his breathing stopped, and I swear the house became so silent, you could hear a pin drop in it, no extra senses required. "What did you just say?" he asked, his tone cold and malicious. I clamped my mouth shut, afraid I would say something else to bring more fury upon myself than already. "AVERY ULEY, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled so loudly, I instinctively took a step back and wiped the spit from my cheek. This time he really had pulled my inner-daemon out. "I said: None of your business, TWAT!" I practically screamed at him. We really went at it then.

Twenty minutes later I sat on the couch crying, trying to remember what profanities I had screamed at my brother. I vaguely remember telling him that I wished he were dead and that he'd never been born. It was stupid, and I regretted, but my pride and ego needed some good old wallowing in self-pity, something I found myself doing an awful lot as of late, before I could go and even attempt to apologize to him. He'd stalked up stairs to be in the comfort of Emily. I felt the bile build up in my throat at the notion of him having what I could not. Life wasn't fair. I guess I should know that by now.

The silence in the house reached an all time low. If before I could hear a pin drop, now I could hear the activities of a mouse in a different room it was so quiet. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard small tapping at the door of the house. Recovering from the shock, and praying to god that Sam hadn't heard it and wouldn't creep downstairs to investigate, I stood up slowly and wiped my eyes. I hoped that whoever it was didn't know how to notice when a girl had been crying recently; I wasn't in the mood for curious questions.

I crept slowly towards the door, slightly dragging my feet so as not to make too much noise. I quickened my pace when I heard another quiet knock. Slipping towards the door, I pulled it open. My mouth dropped open, hit the floor, and rebounded, only to drop again. Standing there, looking like a knight in shinning armor, stood him, Seth. My eyes widened in alarm. It was several moments of awkward silence that passed between us before I spoke first. In whispers, my voice came out as hoarse and worn. "What are you doing here?" I whispered, deathly afraid that someone upstairs might hear even now.

He took a deep stare into my eyes before he spoke. I felt refreshed, just looking into his caring, deep chocolate eyes. Like all my previous emotions from earlier had been wiped away, I had been handed a clean slate, just with one look. "I need to tell you something. Something quite important, can I come in?" he whispered back caringly. I took a step back, inviting him in with my hand, but motioning with my finger to be quiet. He gave me a questioning look, and I pointed up mouthing 'Sam and Emily.' He nodded, and we crept toward the couch that had become sort of my home.

As we settled down, it seemed only natural that I sat apart from him. He didn't like this, so he pulled me by my waist and settled me leaning into his chest. I hesitated first, adverse to any sort of contact with other beings, but he didn't notice. So I took the opportunity and let m heart have what it wanted. He felt warm, and I got a strange high from simply touching him, like this weird buzz that made me feel like my life had a meaning. I felt each breath he held, and the soft purr of his chest as he exhaled. It felt so perfect, sitting together with him, like this. My heart felt like it was threatening to skip a beat, like all the girls complain about in every romance book you've ever read, which is stupid because that would mean that I'm going into cardiac arrest.

He spoke first. "I've missed you." I sighed empathetically. "I know. It sounds silly, but it…it's like I'm not whole…like I'm not really here when you're not." I said, letting my walls slide down, feeling an immense need to be as vulnerable as he was. He rested his head on mine, and took a deep breath. My heart felt like it was whole again, like all the wounds I had caused myself through the pain of missing him were healed again. All of the turmoil, heartbreak and salt-shedding I had done in the past few days were wiped aside, irrelevant factors, of what appeared to be someone else's life. My only reminder that it was my life was my raw eyes and the salt trails which still lingered partially on my cheeks.

"I've wanted to tell you something, ever since I laid my eyes on you in the clearing, I-" I turned around and put my finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. "Don't." I said. "Don't say it, it'll just make it hurt that much more when you leave." I said, depressing reasoning trying to win him over. My heart was screaming at me to let him continue, but I knew I would just be even more of an emotional wreck if he said those three words. I removed my finger, feeling somewhat ashamed that I had let this conversation continue this far.

It was as I looked down at my legs, that I noticed looked awfully fat in the shorts I was currently wearing, that I felt his fingers brush against my cheek. He lifted my face again, so it was facing his, and reached in so I could feel his breath against my face. "But I want to. I love you Avery Uley." It was then that I cut him off by pressing my lips against his. His lips felt warm against my own, and I swear I felt sparks passing though my entire being. My arms reached up to wrap around his neck. I let my fingers lose themselves in his hair. This was accompanied by a soft moan from him, and so I continued to run my fingers through his hair. His tongue reached it's way forward to trace the lines of my lips as his hands cupped my face.

After a few moments, I granted him access to my mouth. He took dominance with confidence, and soon his tongue was exploring the contours of my mouth, playing with my own tongue slightly, and enticing me. Our breathing grew sharp and oxygen seemed suddenly hard to come by, but it wasn't air that I craved, it was Seth. I wanted every inch of him. I needed him. He was my other half. Without him, I was an empty shell of nothingness.

Somehow, I retracted my hands from his soft hair, which I knew that I could never stop wanting to touch, and down to his shirt. I pulled it up, and he agreeing with me, shrugging it off, breaking out passionate kiss for the briefest of moments, but it still felt like a lifetime. He returned to my lips with force, crushing his against mine. He soon regained access to my mouth, but I fought for dominance as well. In the moments where his tongue retreated back into his mouth, I attacked with my own and bit his lower lip softly. We fought this way for what felt like only a brief time, but I snatched a glance at the clock and realized that it had been 40 minutes since he had first tapped on the door. I guess time really does fly when you're with the one you love.

A/N: Question for this week is to you guys, do you have any questions, about the characters, past, present or future plot? I will answer most, as long as they don't give too much away about the ending. Again sorry for taking so long with this update, but school's been a hassle. Not much of an excuse, but I took advantage of this being a snow day (Yay!) and decided to finish this chapter. I actually started it a week and a half ago but the dreaded homework and writers block hit all at once. Any ways, I'm rambling, so bye!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My apology can't be written down in words. I've kept this off for more than an acceptable amount of time. I know I should of written it sooner, but I've got so much going on right now it was simply impossible. I don't own Twilight!

xxx

Sam's POV:

I finished lacing up my shoe. I didn't really need to wear shoes, but today was different. I was going to spend some time with my little sis. I felt that recently, I'd been ignoring her too much, especially as she had only recently come to terms with shifting. Today was going to be just some simple, Avery-Sam time, no interruptions or questions asked.

I pushed off the bed and clambered downstairs. I found her in the kitchen making coffee. Collin Littlesea was sitting at the counter fumbling an apple in his hands. He gave me a nod and a nonchalant "Hey Sam." before turning back to playing with the fruit in his hands. Avery glanced at me, but quickly turned to clutch the kettle and pour it into her mug. _She must still be feeling awkward about last night. I should really apologize; I had no reason for having a go at her like that. _

I exhaled a deep breath that had somehow got caught in my throat at the memory of our argument. "Look, Ave, about last night-" she cut me off. "No…don't, it was my fault, I shouldn't have stayed out so long and kept you worried. It wasn't fair of me, and I'm sorry." She said, her tone honest and the gleam in her eyes not devilish or angry, rather, apologetic. _This is … new. _Without waiting more me to stumble some words off of my tongue, she turned back to her coffee.

I quickly glanced over to Collin, and he just gave me a bewildered look, so I focused on my next point of business. "So Ave, I was actually wondering if you'd like to hang out today, you know just like we used to, before…" Her knowing look cut my sentence short yet again. "Well, what would we do?" she asked simply. "Um, well I was kinda thinking that we could go hang out by the beach, or go to the pier?" I stuttered slightly over my words. It felt like Avery had power over me, even though I was the eldest.

She pouted her lips and scrunched her nose up, her coffee mug clamped in her right hand in such a way that I was sure it was burning her hand. "The pier sounds like fun. We can go on all the rollercoaster's." she said, the devilish gleam returning to her eyes as she smiled evilly at me. When Avery Uley said all the rollercoaster's, she meant ALL the rollercoaster's, even the crazily scary ones. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, we'll head out in about an hour?" I asked. She nodded and then went back to sipping her bitter coffee.

xxx

My eyes widened to saucers as I marveled at the latest rollercoaster they had constructed. It was a massive beast with at least three loop-de-loops and a gut-clenching drop at the end. "We simple have to go on it! It'll be fun, come on Sam, you promised anything!" sang Ave in my ear. She was hanging off my arm and practically jumping up and down in sheer excitement. I stood as still as a statue, willing myself to remain in control of my bladder. I gulped down my saliva, and answered her, probably foolishly. "Yeah sure, let's go line up." _Worst. Decision. Ever. _

xxx

I practically crawled home, my tail hidden between my legs. Avery skipped merrily beside me, a broad grin plastered on her face. "Today was the best day EVER!" she kept twittering on about how exhilarating the rollercoaster's were. I slightly ignored her as I tried to not vomit my lunch everywhere. It took nearly all of my concentration, and so Ave's voice became just background noise to me. She didn't seem to notice, which I was grateful for. I could really do without one of our arguments right now, and knowing my sister, this was perfect provocation for one.

I somehow made it home and when I finally got inside, I barely made it to the couch before my jelly legs collapsed under me. Ave moved my legs before plunking down on the couch beside me and turning on the tv. The noise and light it created became only a mere annoyance to my spinning head. "Could you turn that down Ave? I have a killer headache." She sighed grumpily, but the noise lessened a bit. I closed my eyes; letting me lose myself, and any sense of place or time in the void of sleep.

xxx

A/N: Just needed to tone the story down after all the recent drama. I thought it'd be fun to see Sam and Avery's relationship as it used to be and from Sam's POV as suggested by one of my faithful readers. Sorry if this is boring and incredibly short, I'm really low on idea's… so here's the question I want you to answer. When and who do we want to find out about Avery's little secret, of which they are going to act drastically to and shuffle things up? Candidates stand as Leah, Jacob, Sam, or Jared. Choose one and why please! (leave answers in reviews) I promise the next (much longer) update will be next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter just like I promised. I really appreciate all of the responses that I got over the past week; it has really blown me away. I never anticipated you would all like my writing so much. Anyway, finally reached chapter ten! This one's a big action packed, emotionally traumatizing chapter; be prepared! I don't own Twilight.

xxx

Sam's POV:

I felt like the world was right, like somehow before there had been something seriously wrong with it, but now that the tension between me an my little sister had been resolved, it felt like the world was beginning to heal. The morning seemed a little crisper, the sun a little brighter, the world as I knew it to be was better. I breathed in the fresh misty morning air, filling my body with its goodness. It felt as if I was cleaning my lungs; as if before I could barely breath, but now I could fill myself with life-giving air. The scent of the ever-present pine trees stung its way up my nose, but I loved it. It smelt like home. This was a place and a time that I would never stop loving.

My eyes pealed open to observe the slightly soggy morning dew still clinging to the branches of a forest that was as old as the legends of our tribes. White clouds seemed to mask the sky, and the sun that fought through it came out as a pearly white light. It felt like heaven was directly above us. Some might say that it was an omen; that goodness was soon to leave this world and enter the one above. Of course I didn't believe in that sort of nonsense. That was just one of the less believable stories our ancestors had come up with.

I smiled and reached down to touch my toes. I felt the stretch in all of my muscles, especially in my legs. Pulling up, I began to stretch out the muscles in my arms. It was relaxing to stretch before a jog. Some might say that that was a bad thing to do, but I knew from experience that pulling a muscle a couple miles from home just isn't worth it. Mentally checking off groups of muscles from my list, I made sure I was well prepared before I set off in a light jog.

It took a while to get into my stride, but after a while I was running at a steady pace on a well-worn trail through my home forest. I absorbed myself in the scenery around me. The trees looked all fairly similar to one another, but as I did when I was a child, I made shapes out of the way the branches intertwined with one another. It was a fun occupation. After about fifteen minutes into my run, I reached the cliffs that looked off into the sea. The gentle crashing of waves against the rocks some twenty or thirty feet below was a soothing sound. I took my time in blinking, focusing all my energy on just listening to the sounds of the world around me.

I was so preoccupied with the noises that calmed me and kept my heart rate down, I didn't hear the sounds of a wolf rather noisily scrambling through the forest until Jared in his wolf form was running right beside me. He gave me a wolfish bark, motioned with his head to a clump of trees, and ran over there. I followed behind him steadily, one eyebrow arched. _This better not be about Kim. He needs to learn how to deal with his own girl problems. _

I heard Jared shift, before the familiar rustling of trousers being pulled up, and then spoke. "What is it? I was kind of in a good mood this morning." I said rather pessimistically. I noted the expression on his face, an unusual one, he looked rather annoyed and flabbergasted. "It's Avery, Sam." He said, still panting evidently from his mad dash to reach me. Any news of Aves' whereabouts and doings was new to me. "What about her? If this is just about some senseless bickering-" he cut me off, only irking me further.

"It's not that. I saw her, kissing, Seth Clearwater. Not only that, but he had broken the treaty. He crossed the line, literally. This can't go unpunished. Sam, we need to act now. What he's done is a declaration of war!" Jared just kept rambling on. I was still stuck on the second sentence. _Avery. My little sister. Kissing a boy. In love with a boy. It should be impossible. How? _I grew lost in my thoughts. Nothing like this had ever happened before. We had never anticipated this. Never expected it would happen.

"Sam!" Jared yelled in my face, "We need to act now! We need to fight them! No doubt they'll have the backing of the Cullens. Filthy bloodsuckers!" I simply looked at him, a blank expression on my face. "All the more reason not to fight. We can't afford to create a war that we'll undoubtedly lose." I said, cold, hard logic coming though. "What? And let is injustice go unpunished? I thought you were made of stronger stuff Sam. Guess not." Jared said, clearly still angry. This broke my calm exterior. "This is my sister we're talking about! Remember that! I've said it once, and I'll say it again! We shall not go to war!" I yelled in his face, making him cringe again.

He faced me with a look of disgust. "Maybe you won't, but I will." He said, spitting in my face before running off. He shifted a few meters into his dash. "Jared, wait!" I screamed after him. This could not be happening. He was about to ruin everything. _Avery only has one shot at love, and he's too self-centered to not see that he's ruining it. _I clocked my watch, 8:11 am. It wouldn't take him long to reach the border from where we were. What he'd do when we got there, I had no idea. There was no point in chasing after him. I needed to get the rest of the pack together. I shifted in a second. Racing back towards the forest outside my house, I let out a howl. If ever I needed to run so fast I was flying, now was it.

xxx

Seth's POV:

I felt happy. Jogging in my sandy fur covered mask, beside my silver sister, I felt like life would never again be this good. Twice I had crossed the border in three days, and no action had been taken to prevent a third crossing. I had to hide my thoughts from my sister, but I easily masked them behind a mental wall, and chose to tease her instead. '_I'm not kidding, when you glare at people, it makes us melt inside. It's like your secret power, you know, like how Ed can read minds and Alice can see the future.' _I thought to her. 'Stop it Seth. You're thinking nonsense again.' She thought, but I knew she thought it jokingly, as she stuck her tongue out at me.

We were running so fast, we had nearly reached the border. I never knew I could treasure a place as much as I did the borderline that separated Avery and me. I felt like I always left a bit of my heart there with her. I was only whole when we were together. Today though, even though the sun shone higher and brighter in the sky, the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach just wouldn't fade. Something bad was about to happen. I just knew it. Something very bad.

I heard it before Leah did. Ironic considering she wasn't even his target. She wasn't supposed to be hurt. It all happened before I could react. A dark wolf that I recognized as Jared tumbled out of the forest, surprising Leah. She fell down, and Jared wasted no time in tearing out her throat. Her blood sprayed out onto the forest, a fair bit landing on my. My sandy fur covered mask was no longer a dark tan, but blood red, the color of a murderer. The color that should of painted the wolf that stood smugly before me. My sister whimpered faintly underneath his proud gaze.

I ignored Jared, and bent down to nuzzle my sisters' head. I couldn't help but let out the whimper of pain and sorrow that tore through my chest. '_Leah, no.' _I sobbed to her through my mind. 'I'm fine, really. It's just a scratch.' She thought back in an effort to comfort me. I could no longer hold back the grief that raged through me like a merciless fire. A single tear, dripped innocently from my left eye onto her face. I watched the life, so fiery and bright just moments before fade out of her eyes forever. I watched my sister die.

Jared growled above me. I turned my head up to him, and brought my eyes so we were face to face. The grief was gone. Anger was all I knew. Before Leah was killed, I had never hated anyone. Now hate was all I had. _You vile, sick bastard! _I yelled at him through my mind even though I knew he could not hear it. My venomous growl spoke enough words to let me know that he got the message. I launched myself at him. I wanted to watch him hurt. I wanted to watch him die. I wanted to kill him.

I tore Jared to pieces. He ripped up shreds of fur and tissue, but I never felt any pain. I delivered the final blow, snapping his neck so it crunched satisfyingly. I let his body drop to the ground, and spat out his fur from my mouth. I had done Leah justice. It took me a while before I realized that I was covered in wounds and two peoples blood. _I'm a murderer. No better than Jared for killing Leah. I don't deserve to live. _I thought, fear welling up inside of me. _What will they think of me? _

xxx

A/N: Slight cliffhanger at the end. At least this chapter is longer than the previous one. Hope you enjoyed it. I listened to like an hour an ten minutes of really dramatic music in order to write this. Question time: Was this chapter what you expected? What do you think will happen next? Please leave your answers in reviews that I love receiving (I really do take them into account when writing) Thank you guys for being awesome readers so far! CL


End file.
